Ever Get That Feeling of Deja-Ryu?
by Annona
Summary: Do you ever find friendship in a unlikely place? What about love? Genji and Tracer rely on machines, but will they be able to rely on each other? ** These are a few previous stories mixed together and revised. SMUT WARNING in later Chapters. Fixing Chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Ok," Mercy sighed as she and Winston finally set up the area for testing. They were standing in front of a large window looking down at two figures. "Cadet Oxton, we will be testing your skills out before we let you go out on missions." Tracer looked up and smiled, "Your sparring partner will be Genji." Tracer's head turned towards to the man, he was glowing red. She eye'd him carefully, he was more machine than man.

"Hello," Tracer greeted him, but she only got received a glare. He looked as if he was in.. pain. "Ahah..." she laughed nervously, scratching her head softly.

"Now, let your training commence," Mercy demanded and Genji waved Tracer to 'bring it.' She did as she was told dashing towards him. His light grew bright as he dashed towards her as well. "Very interesting," Mercy whispered under her breath taking notes. Tracer blinked behind him and shot at his back, he was shocked at how she got the upper hand on him. He swiftly grabbed her wrist and slammed her on the ground.

"Foolish," the man looked down at her and she puffed her cheeks as she recalled and blinked away from him. "You rely on a machine, as do I." He dashed towards her again, and she turned her back towards him.

"We are very much alike, luv," she turned her head smiling at him, her beauty stunned the man as he let his guard down. She back flipped over his head and held her pistol at his head. Mercy gasped while Winston smiled.

"Haha, I guess I win," Winston smiled towards Mercy and she huffed.

"Ok, that is enough, we got all the data we need." Tracer pulled her pistol away and smiled at Genji.

Tracer extended her arm out, "It was ni-"

"Shut up," he stood up and began walking away. Tracer grabbed his wrist and he turned and glared at her. "Let go of me."

"Please, luv, It was really nice sparring with you. You really are something!" she smiled and he just pulled his hand away, blushing. "What's that? Are ya embarrassed?" He turned away from her.

"Stop," She blinked in front of him which was to a surprise. He sighed, "What do you want?"

"This," she kissed him on the cheek and the red lights that brightened turned green. "Haha, the color green suits ya!" she waved her hand 'good-bye' at the cyborg exiting the training room.

"The color blue suits you, Lena Oxton." He smiled. Mercy looked in awe at the scene she just witnessed.

"Did that just happen?" Winston raised a brow, she just shrugged it off.

 **Later that Day**

"Oi Genji!" Genji looked in the corner of his eye and saw Lena yelling and waving for him to notice her. Obviously it was hard for him not to see her, but he proceeded to ignore her. "Genj I know you can hear me," she blinked over to his location and set her tray down on the opposite side of him. "That was a neat sparring match, ya?" He just closed his eyes and wish that some how she was dead.

"No."

"Awe come on did ya not like it?"

"No."

"Well aren't ya no fun!"

"You are right, I am not fun." She punched his shoulder and he responded with a glare, but she only laughed. Annoyed, he stood up and began to walk away but she grabbed me. This was twice already that she grabbed him.

"No one is really making me feel welcome here. I thought ya would understand my intentions more than anyone." He yanked his arm away from her.

He looked over his shoulder, "What makes you think I would understand?"

Tracer lifted her hand, "Because you have a machine that helps you survive." She placed her hand gently on the hunk of metal latched to her chest.

He turned towards the door, "I don't want to rely on anything."

Tracer gripped her fist tightly, "How about starting today we rely on each other!" he turned and looked at her dumbfounded. Did she really just ignore everything he said? She grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the cafeteria. He sighed, but he might as well play along.

"Kuso.." She dragged him by Commander Reyes's room and he made eye contact with Genji.

"Hold up. Genji, can you take these papers down stairs?" Commander Reyes gestured to a stack of papers that seemed like they never ended. Lena looked a bit upset, but then he added, "And can you hurry?" Genji sighed, but smiled internally as he grabbed the papers and dashed away. He looked behind thinking that he lost her.

"Hey Genj!" She yelled and ge tried to swiftly find somewhere to hide, but it was no help with the big stack of papers. "He really did give you a big ol stack, do ya need help?" he glared at her. "Haha, no need to look so serious!"

"Lena, please," he continued to walk, but she followed him.

"But Genj ya can't always be so serious!" he tried clicking the button for the elevator, but there was no hope. "Come now! Lets take the stairs." he was hoping she wouldn't say that. He had to balance the papers while walking down the steps. It was highly annoying with another annoyance near me. "Genj, why aren't ya talking to me?" She hit his back almost causing the papers to fall forward.

"Lena, I am busy," it felt like forever, but they finally reached their, well gis destination.

"You are just dropping off these papers, right?"

"No I also got to go meet... Torbjorn." Torbjorn? Why couldn't have he thought about Reinhardt? That would have been more reasonable, it was unlikely that she would believe him..

"Okay then! See ya later, luv!" She dashed away from him and he just sighed in relief.

"Here are your papers," he sat the stack on the receptionist's desk and she looked as if she was about to cry. "Take care," he waved to her. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of the Infirmary. "Angela," opening the door he was greeted by beauty itself.

"Why good morning, Genji. How are you feeling today?"

"I am feeling well, Angela. I was wondering if you would like to get lunch later," Angela shook her head and he frowned.

"I am sorry, but I will be too busy for that, I can get you next time." The door opened he turned and there she was again. "Ah, Lena, come in for your check up."

"Oi Genj what are ya doing here?" she asked and then Angela jumped to her feet.

"Oh goodness I forgot something, I will be back," she walked out of the room.

"I was just leaving."

"Oh, okay." She walked behind one of the screens and he began walking towards the door, but he couldn't help, but turn around. he watched as a silhouette of her undress, she slowly started to take off her uniform. This isn't right, but he couldn't stop watching. "Genji.." She peeked behind the curtain, he saw only her face and her bare shoulder. he turned around siftly.

"Sorry, I just got distracted," suddenly he felt her arms around him. "Lena, what are you doing?"

"Isn't this what guys like? Half naked girls?" She moved her hands up to his chest.

"We do, but not like this.." He turned around, but instantly regret it. She looked more beautiful than before.. It made no sense. "I got to go," He rushed out the door and saw Angela coming back.

"Hello, Genji, you look like you seen a ghost." Because he did. He bowed to Mercy and scurried away.

"Whoa hold up there," McCree grabbed him all of a sudden he shot a glare at him. "What is with ya?"

"Nothing," McCree perked up and a big dumb smile appeared on his face. "Agh!" He suddenly put him in a headlock.

"Well, well, I know what happen," Genji froze in place. Oh no he knows, he knows what happen, are there cameras? Angela will never forgive me. He felt him lean in closer to his ear. His heart skipped a beat. "Blergh," he burped in his ear and started to laugh. "Ah, boy, you sure are fun to mess with. Ah, Genj?" He turned and kicked him in the stomach knocking the wind and soul of out him.

"Genji!" an angelic voice chimed in and he saw Lena and Angela come rushing over. "What did you do to him?" Genji felt bad, well not really he only cared what she thought.

Tracer couldn't help, but notice how Genji was with Angela. He seemed more calm whenever she was around.. She shook her head, "Genji?" he gave her his attention and she couldn't help, but feel unsettled. "Why don't we let Dr. Ziegler take care of McCree."

"Splendid idea! I will talk to you later Genji!" He didn't seem to please, but she just flashed him a smile.

"I am leaving," she grabbed his arm. "Let go of me," she shook her head.

"Genji, I.." she looked down he pulled his arm away showing that he was becoming very impatient.

"Bye," he began walking away and she started to panic, so she jumped on his back. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

"I don't know!" she cried out as he tried to get her off of his back.

"Lena, get off of me!"

"No!" she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

"Lena, stop.." He fell face first into the ground. She couldn't help but sweat and try to figure out what to do. Suddenly he took in air sitting up and she couldn't help but smile. "Did you really just try to kill me?"

"No, pfft what do ya mean? Of course not! Haha you are so silly, luv."

He glared at her, "What is wrong with you?" She gulped and sat beside him.

She let out a big sigh, "A lot is wrong with me. I know I am no longer normal. I am no longer who I used to be. It is great to have these new powers, but I am scared." She felt tears stain her eyes. _Lena stop! you cannot cry in front of someone._ He slowly grabbed her shoulder which surprised her greatly.. Genji pulled her into his chest and he let out a big sigh.

"I know how that feels. I am sorry, but we are the same in our own little way. We will never be normal again, but we can be something extraordinary.. Like you said before we rely on machines, but doesn't mean we can't rely on each other." She couldn't help, but burst into tears. "Kuso.."

"No, no, ya right," She kissed his cheek quickly and watched him turn green. "Thank ya, Genj!" She blinked away looking back slightly she saw him hold his cheek. she just smiled.

Genji's Past - His POV

 _I was always following in my brother's footsteps. It wasn't my father, it wasn't my mother, but it was my brother that was my idol. Me and Hanzo have always been so close. He was always playing with me, but one day our father told him how to run the family business. I never saw him play anymore, he was no longer interested in women, gaming, shopping, or anything. I watched him evolve into something soulless, but I always told myself that I would NEVER be that way._

I woke up and nudged the naked woman sleeping in my bed, "Do I have to go? Can I just make you breakfast?" She said sexually stroking my arm lightly, I just smiled at her.

"I have a mother for that," she glared at me, and I walked to my bathroom and began combing my hair.

"So I am just a one night stand," I started to laugh, "Don't laugh!"

"Mm, if you want I can call you whenever I actually want to do something with you again," she threw a pillow at me. "That's not very nice."

"Fuck you!"

"But you did. Now get the hell out," I flashed her a big smile as I walked out of my room. I was greeted by my mother and my brother sitting at the kitchen table.

My mom just giggled slightly, as we witness the girl leaving the house. "Genji, when will you find the one?" I just shrugged and nudged my brother.

"So that makes 18 under my belt," he just mumbled under his breath.

"I do not have time for your games, I have some business with father." I made a fake yawning noise, and he just glared at me.

I turned to my mom who looked very worried. I grabbed her hand gently, "Mother, are you okay?" She gave the most fakest smile I have ever seen.

"Yes, Genji." All during breakfast all I could think about was my mother, I needed to clear my head. "Mother I am going out, I will see you later!" I noticed Hanzo was near our father, he looked a bit unsettled. "Maybe it is nothing.." I dashed away before they could notice me.

"Yo, Genji!" I heard a very familiar voice, I turned and I was greeted by Naomi. She put her arm around me chuckled lightly. "How was the girl last night?"

I raised my hand and waved it back and forth, "She was so-so, a bit weak in bed." She just laughed, "How was your girl?"

"And guy, they were freaky as all hell," I just laughed. "So what are our plans today?" I placed my hand on my chin.

"I got an idea!"

 _My family practically RAN Hanamura, I was allowed to do whatever I wanted with no penalties. I wasn't such a bad kid, but being a little bad had no harm, right?_

"Are you sure about this?" Dani asked as we were hiding behind the noddle shop.

"No, but what is the fun in being worried?" Naomi put on her mask and handed one to Dani.

Dani was hesitant to put the mask on, "Are you sure your father won't be mad?"

"I mean I think he would be proud of me more than anything," Naomi slapped his ass and he pounced.

"Stop it! I hate when you do that!"

"Oh please, alright so we will stage a robbery and then Genji will be the savior!" Naomi said dramatically and I couldn't help but feel tickled.

"But I don't think it is ok to do it to one of your father's members." I placed my finger over Dani's lips.

"It will be ok, now let's do this." Naomi pushed Dani out from behind the building, we listened, but all we heard was a gun shot. I jumped around the corner and saw Dani laying on the ground. He was shot dead in the head. I looked at my father's goon and he just smiled.

"You know it is very dangerous to play games like this," I heard Naomi running up behind me, and it felt like in slow motion I noticed him lifting his gun up to shoot her.

"Stop!" I tried grabbing his gun, and he fired. I turned the gun on him and shot him in the chest. I started to shake uncontrollably.

"Gen..Genji.. Hel- lp me," I turned slowly and in horror I saw that Naomi gotten her shot in her mouth. I jumped to her and held her head.

"Naomi, it will be ok! I am so sorry, this wasn't suppose to happen!"

She lifted her hand and touched her face, "You di- did this to me.." I felt my stomach turn upside down. Moments later she died in my arms.

 _I wasn't the type of person to care for people too much, what was the point? People live and people die. Life is about having fun not being tied down by something or someone. That is.. until someone takes away your life._

"Genji..." I looked up and saw my brother holding a bloody blade in front of my face. It was MY blood that was dripping on my face, "Father.. Father gave you a chance, why didn't you take it? You decided to pull something stupid, and in the end three people are dead. You killed them." couldn't respond because the pain made it so hard for me to talk. "Typical, Genji, never following the rules." My vision was beginning to fade as I watched my brother walk away. He said I killed three people, but that night..

 **I killed four.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Genji.. Genji, hello? Genji!" Genji opened his eyes instantly to be greeted by Angela. He completely got lost in his meditation session. "Genji, are you feeling well?" she placed the back of her hand on his face. He couldn't help, but feel flustered.

"I am good, Angela. It is just very peaceful out here," She looked around the the dimly lit courtyard of the Overwatch Headquarters. "I suppose I got lost in my meditation, it was day last time I checked." She smiled which made him feel as if he ws on fire.

"You know I have been thinking, why don't we get lunch tomorrow?" She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear looking over him softly.

Genji's eyes were wide, but they became softer, "I would like that." Mercy jumped to her feet.

"Well I will see you later, good night, Genji."

"Good night, Angela." He watched her as she walked away, but he couldn't help but look down at his chest. _The color green suits you.._ Genji looked up and noticed a blue glow across the courtyard. "Lena?" He began walking towards the blue glow until he saw a figure form.

"Why is the world unfair?" Genji was taken back by her question. He noticed she was holding a tablet. "Omnics are bad, omnics should be destroyed.." Tears began to drip onto the tablet, Genji felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Why does seeing her cry hurt me so much..?

"Genji!" She caught his attention, "Do not hurt an omnic if they are innocent.."

"Le-"

"Please! I am begging you! They are not all bad!" She yelled at the cyborg, and he nodded.

"I won't," She hugged him tightly, he was stunned at first, but then he hugged her back. His light grew green, and he just hugged her closer. The dimly lit courtyard was now brightly lit. Genji placed his hand on her head. Tracer just looked off in the distance.

 **Tracer's Past - POV**

 _I lost my parents when I was 4 years old. As I remember and as I was told we weren't that rich. My dad was a parasite that would search through other men's houses while my mom was a terrible drunk. I was put into this orphanage after my dad was caught and shot down and my mom drunk herself to death after him. Was it bad that I didn't feel terrible? I didn't care the my parents were gone? I don't feel terrible. I feel happier here. I get a meal every day, I get to be who I want, I get to see things I never got to.. Haha.. if only that was true._

"Miss Oxton, you must wear this dress!"

"No!" I protested.

"How else do you expect to find a family?" I looked away from my Nanny. "Do you really think people want a girl that acts unladylike?"

"I don't care what people want!" I spat and she pulled her hand back to deliver a slap, but she stopped.

"You are right, I don't care what you want either. No supper!" She walked out the room slamming the door. I sat on my bed looking down at my hands, then at my wrists.

"Haha, cheer up, Lena! It is almost your birthday, there is so much to live for!" I looked over at the calender and I couldn't help, but smile. "Let's not waste a day." I grabbed my stuffed gorilla and headed out of my room. I heard the screams of laughter from all the kids. It never really upset me, it was always hert warming. I snuck passed a few doorways, and slid into the tv room. "Ok, you sit here," I set my gorilla down on the chair and turned on the tv. The first thing that popped up was the, "Overwatch!" I sat beside the Gorilla huddled up. "One day

I will save the world," I giggled to myself.

"Stupid bucket of bolts!" I heard someone yell and I tip toed to the window and belowon the streets was an omnic that was being beaten up by some man."Why can't you do anything right?"

"Hey! Stop that!" I yelled and the guy looked up at me.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" I glared at the man, and he kicked the omnic again. I growled and looked around the window and saw a ladder a good distance away. I lept over and slid down to the ground. I stood proudly in front of the man. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You are going to stop," the man just laughed at me. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun aiming it at my head.

"Come on, make me." I felt myself start to shake, but I stood my ground. He cocked the gun. "You are we-" the man was instantly grabbed by the head and slammed into the wall. "Agh!"

"Threatening a little kids?" I looked up and saw Commander Gabriel Reyes of Overwatch. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I-" He raised his brow at me, "I wanted to save him!" I point at the omnic and he turned slightly.

"You mean it?" I looked at him shocked, "Listen if I didn't come by you would have been another kid lost while your paren-" I guess he noticed my clothes, because he looked me up and down. He sighed and kneel down, "You have a good heart, and one day you can make a change. The world can always use more heroes." I smiled widely and he cracked a smile back. "Come on, let's help.. 'him'"

"Yes sir!"

 _It felt so good to be close to someone that is working to help save the world. Commander Reyes was such a nice man, people usually judged him for how he looked, but I thought he looked bad ass!_

"You are an orphan?" I nodded and I noticed how uncomfortable he looked.

"No no it's ok!."

He smiled, "You know I was an orphan as well." I was shocked, and he nodded. "It was hard for years, but then I built mself up. I trained every day, I carried myself, and I made it here.

"My goodness! I don't really hate it." He raised a brow at me and I laughed nervously. "It's nothing. I just try to look at the good out of everything." I faked a smile and I could tell he didn't like that.

"Get back inside," he demanded I nodded and handed him my gorilla.

"It is not much, but thank you so much, for everything." I ran inside before he could respond. I ran to my room avoiding everyone locking myself inside. I sat on the floor and cried. Not from happiness..


	3. Chapter 3

**Tracer's Past Continued - POV**

 _Years passed and I sat in my room, looking at my floor. So many kids have passed and found their 'forever homes,' but I am still here. All I did to pass time was play with myself. I am the oldest here now, 15, no one is near my age. Nanny forbids me of taking care of the other children, she says it is inappropriate. Today is my birthday and I know what is to come next. Most children that down't find a home by the age of 16, are kicked out on the streets. All they have are the rations given to them. Nanny always tells me no one wants a teenager, people like cute things.. I am no longer cute._

I walked up and looked into the mirror that was on my vanity. I eye'd the scissors next to me and then my hair. I began snipping at my hair and I heard a knock. It stunned me, but I continued.

"Miss Oxton! Miss Oxton!" I heard Nanny, but I just ignored her. "Lena Oxton open up this door now!" She yelled, and I snipped off the last strand and she barged in. "My heavens! Why did you cut off your hair?!" She yelled at me, and I shrugged.

"What is with the yelling?" I looked pass Nanny and saw..

"Commander Morrison?!" I was so shocked to see him, I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh nothing Mister Morrison! This here is our oldest child." He raised a brow, I guess he notced all the hair on the floor. "She may not be as beautiful anymore since she cut all of her hair off." He glared at her and she winced.

"No, she is beautiful no matter what." He gave me a very warming smile.

"Right, right, whatever the customer wants." Customer? "You know Mister Morrison, I wouldn't have thought you would be into these kind of things. You like them young? Haha most people do." My eyes widden.

"What?" Morrison raised a brow at her.

"What?" Nanny started to look uneasy, "Wait you actually want her?" His face twisted grabbing her roughly putting her into handcuffs.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" He looked at me, "A friend of mine told me that you were here. I am sorry it took so long, but knowing what I know today I see why." He glared at her then back at me. He lifted up a piece of paper, but then put it down. "Happy birthday, Lena." He smiled and handed me a present. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

 **Present**

Tracer woke up, she held her head, she looked down and saw her stuffed gorilla. "Ugh, ya stink!" She pinched her nose. "How did I even get here? I don't even remember what happen.." Tracer glanced over and saw Genji sitting on her floor asleep. "That looks very uncomfortable." She lifted herself off the bed, and walked over to the Cyborg. She gently placed her hand on his bare back. Steam released from the valves on his body. "Genji?" She grew curious on how he felt. She placed her left hand in his hair and her right on his chest. "Why does this feel so good to me?"

"Why are you touching me?" Genji turned his head and looked at her. Tracer tried jumping up, but he turned quickly and grabbed her before she could.

"Gen-"

"Why were you touching me?!" He looked into her eyes.

Tracer couldn't help, but look away, "I am sorry!" He pushed her down till he was on top of her. "Gen-?"

"What time is it?" Tracer looked around and moved her head in the direction of her clock. "Hm.. I was suppose to meet Angela for lunch.." They both sat in silence... Genji's eyes widen as he dashed out of Tracer's room. She sighed lightly, and placed her arm over her face. Genji dashed down the stairs he noticed Angela across the lobby, so he grabbed his composure and walked over to her casually.

"Why hello, Genji!" She waved and he bowed. "Ha, for a minute I thought you stood me up."

"Of course not," She gave him a warming smile.

"But I will have to stand you up," Genji cocked his head slightly raising a brow. "I am sorry Genji, but something came up. I have some work to do, maybe another time." She waved at him and walked out the door.

"What?" Genji felt his heart break slightly. Reyes watched what happen and felt a bit bad he was about to approach, but then Tracer popped infront of him.

"Oh, Lena what are you doing?"

"I don't know, but ya know it is my birthday right?" He shifted his eyes to make sure no one was looking.

"Of course I couldn't forget," He placed his hand on her head.

"Sooo where's my present?" Tracer smiled and Reyes sighed.

"Sweetie, I am busy.."

"Bu-"

"I am sorry, I know we do it every year, but this year Jack has supplied me with so much paper work." Tracer pouted. "Hey, this weekend me and you will spend time together."

"Ok.." He cupped her chin gently.

"I love you."

"Ok, Dad."

"Not in front of others, and technically Jack is your dad."

"He doesn't act like it, and technically you are the one that saved me." Reyes couldn't help but agree. He punched her shoulder lightly.

"This weekend," He waved her good-bye and she felt extremely upset.

"So.. It's your birthday?" Genji came up beside her, and she nodded. "You want to grab.. dinner tonight?" Genji felt instant regret after asking.

"Yes! I will see you later tonight!" She dashed away gleefully.

"Kuso..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Genji's POV**

 _Why did I agree to this? I don't even know what I am suppose to do.._

"Yo!" I glanced over and saw Lena, she had a bright orange varsity jacket with a white tank top underneath and black leggings. I should have known she wasn't going to dress up. "So are ya ready to eat?" I nodded and she grabbed my arm. I hesitated, but let her be. "So what are we gonna eat?" I looked around, but I wasn't so sure what she was in the mood for. I pointed over, "Pachimari?"

"Yes. I have never been, but I am sure it should be good."

"As long as they don't sell turnips with tentacles." I couldn't help, but chuckle lightly. We headed inside and the host sat us down. "Haha, regardless of what they sell, it smells so good in here." She was right, I could smell everything through my mask. "Wait!" She pointed at me, "How do ya eat?" I sighed.

"I can take this off."

"So I can see your face?!" I shook my head and she frowned. "What do ya mean?" Our waitress came over, and Lena placed her order. She didn't seem to happy with the fact that I wasn't going to eat with her. "Why won't you take it off?"

"Lena.." She looked worried.

"I am sorry, I know what you have been through. I know it is not easy to show your face." I couldn't help but feel bad. I reached across the table and touched her hand.

"I will show you one day, I promise." She flashed me a smile, and I felt like I was going to overheat. We finished up dinner, and she seemed so much happier.

"Ah! That was so good, luv!"

"I am glad you enjoyed it," we were walking down the street with no desitnation. I couldn't help, but look her over. It was strange the more time I spent with her.. The more I feel.

"Did you overhear me and Gabriel?" Does she mean Commander Reyes?

"Yes. I heard 'Dad'." She flashed me a smile.

"He isn't really my dad, of course. On my 16th birthday I was adopted by, Overwatch!" _Adopted?_ "I met Gabriel first, but Jack sent him on a mission before he could adopt me. It took Jack awhile for him to finally come and get me."

"Oh.." We sat down at a bench beside a fountain, the park was. I eyed her, she kept growing more beautiful to me. I don't understand. "

"Genji, I would like an early birthday present!" I perked up, "Can I kiss ya?" I was shocked by her request.

"Lena, I don't know about that.." She grabbed my hand, I felt a glow spark inside me.

"I want you to be my first kiss," my eyes widen. She looked away, "I know I am not yours, bu-"

"Ok." She looked confused, "I will accept your request." She smiled, I reached for the back of my mask, but she stopped me.

"No, this is ok," She kissed my mouth piece. I couldn't feel it.. but I could. Our communicators beeped abruptly, "The president is holding a ceremony for Overwatch this weekend? Haha that is so cool!"

"Isn't that a bit of a short notice?" Lena nodded. I looked away and then back at her. "Would... Would you like to be my date?" She looked stunned.

"Really? Haha, yes of course!" She hugged me tightly and I smiled hugging her back. I was growing green again. It felt amazing.

 **o o o o**

"Here Genji," Commander Reyes handed me an invitation to the ceremony. "Jack told me I had to hand these out to my people."

"Oh." He crossed his arms staring down at me intensely. "Sir?"

"Who is your date?" he said suddenly making me choke on air.

 **o o o o**

"Lena told me she would meet me here, " I picked out a suit that might I say looked great on me, but this damn tie was pissing me off. I just found out that it wasn't just the president, but the leaders of the world decided to host a gala for the members of Overwatch. It was a 'Thank you for all they have done for the world.' It was already passed the time that she had said she would be here, I will just head in, and she can find me. As I walked down the long hallway I was greeted with so many familiar faces. As I reached the end of the seemingly endless hallway I was flashed with bright lights and very calming music. The interior was very beautiful there were so many tables that were assigned to certain people, a huge stage, and chandeliers everywhere. I am not use to these type of interior designs, but I was impressed by each detail. A young perky girl came by and tried to show me to my table. As we ventured through the jungle of tables we found my table. I was amazed at how close I was to the stage. I looked down and saw that there were only 6 people that would be sitting with with me. I looked at all the names to make sure she was there, but she wasn't.

"Kuso.." I said under my breath. I looked around then swiftly grabbed one of the names off the table and started looking for Lena's name. I was avoiding as much as I could from being seen by other people. "Lena... Lena.. Lena.." I scanned through the sea of tables. I was getting stressed as more people came in and I still could not find her. I ran into something fluffy then jumped back.

"What are you doing?" Winston asked as he saw in the corner of his eye a name plate and a big smile crept on his face. I glared at him, "Annoyance, aye?" Winston grabbed the name tag off his table and handed it to me, exchanging it. "When you get her, just think Winston." I felt relief as I fast walked all the way back to my table. I placed Lena's tag right beside me and waited so cleverly for her to arrive. _..._ I sighed and placed my head in my hands. _How will she know where to actually go?_

"Kuso...!" I fast walked all the way back to the young woman's desk and scanned for her seating arrangements. I smiled as I found it, looking around to make sure that no one was around found Lena and switched it with the other person. Very proud of myself, I walked back to my table. I sat down, and then glanced over to realize Gabriel was on the name right beside her. _Fuck!_

"Hey, Genj! I am sorry it took me so long!" I heard Lena's voice turning I saw a very stunning sight. Lena was wearing a long black dress that was split down the the right side of her leg. I ogled over her _How beautiful.._ till she snapped her fingers. "Genji, luv?"

"Cat got your tongue, boy?" a harsh voice came behind her, "Lena, you look absolutely stunning.." Commander said as he pulled out her chair.

"Oh thank you!" I wanted to slam my head on the table, because I knew that I had messed up. "Genji, Gabriel, ya both look great!" She smiled at both of us and then scooted closer to me. "Hey, I really am sorry." Commander watched me closely.

"No, it is okay." Lena flicked the tip of my helmet wincing in pain from her finger hitting it, but still laughed nervously. I glanced over and saw Angela right next to me.

"Why hello Genji," she smiles at me, and then she touched my leg softly.

"What?" I said under my breath as she moved closer to my ear.

"Genji, I must make up for the other day," she whispered, I glanced over at Lena who seemed busy with Commander. I turned and looked Angela in the eye, she still made me feel light, but also made me feel empty.

"Angela.." I glanced over at Lena, "It's fine," she smiled at me, and I heard a huff from Angela. The opening ceremony was about to happen, so Commander and Angela had to leave. Then there was dinner, which Lena joked with me about eating again. Then there was the open dance. I offered her my hand to dance and she accepted my invitation. "Genji.." she said as she clung close to me. I looked down and saw that she was blushing. I laughed softly. We finished up the night with laughter, fun, and dancing.I wanted to get away from the big crowds, but I also wanted her beside me. We walked outside and sat down on a bench.

"Lena.. I had such a fun time with you.. I wanted to give your gift from the other day in a better way." She looked excited, I reached for my mouth piece.

"It is time." I heard a demanding voice.

"Maybe another time." I sighed, and she nodded trying to give a smile, but I could tell she was upset. The conclusion to the ceremony was all the members taking stage and getting medals from the president. Lena and I held hands on stage, in secret. I was green the whole night.

 **The Next Day - Normal**

"Why hello, Lena," Angela approached, Tracer just smiled and waved.

"Hey doc!"

"I have something for you," she handed her freshly crisp uniform.

"Oooh, a new uniform?" She unfolded it and held it out,"Oh, I love it so much!" Angela just smiled warmly at her.

"This is more of a promotion outfit. Jack told me to give it to you!" Tracer eyes widen.

"Wait what?"

"Haha, yeah you are no longer a cadet!" She jumped for joy and hugged Angela. She rubbed her head slightly. "Now no-" The building shake Angela pulled her close into her arms. The lights turned off, but the emergency lights started to blare. "Lena we have to go." She grabbed her hand and they started heading down the steps. Alarms were blaring and people were screaming, running over others. Another explosion set off, and Angela noticed several bodies on the ground. She stopped to check on them, letting go of Tracer's hand and she was flooded away by a herd of people. Tracer pushed and shoved, but she was unable to move through the crowd to get back to her. So she slid out into a side room.

"What is going on? This is just training, right? Just a practice drill, right?" She hugged her new uniform close to her body, and slid to the ground. She looked around and realized that she was all alone. She hated being alone, especially after the incident. "You told me to be strong and that everything will be ok.. But how will everything be ok?"

"Lena!" She perked up and saw Genji coming towards her.

"Genji?"

"There has been multiple bombs dropped, we have to get out of here!" He grabbed her by the hand, but the building started to collapse around them. "Kuso.." She began to panic under the heat and from the closed quarters. "Lena, you got to stay strong," He crouched down and placed his arm around the back of her legs and picking her up bridal style.

"Genji.." He dodged as much as he could reaching places that were unreachable to others. The hot smothering air turned into a breeze.

"Lena! Genji!" Angela yelled and Genji shook his head telling her that they were fine. Tracer looked up at Genji and wiped the ash from his mouth piece.

"I am sorry for being useless." He smiled with his eyes. He placed her down and he noticed she was looking really hard into a sea of people,

"Stop," Genji grabbed her shoulder, but the tears already started.

"Dad.." She cried and Genji held her tightly. Angela glared intensely.

After everything settled a few agents were sent in to look for survivors. Angela looked down over the couple, "Genji, I must speak to you.."

"About?" He didn't even look in her direction. She placed her hand gently on Genji's shoulder.

"Reinhardt! Can you watch over her?"

"Why yes!" Reinhardt rushed over and grabbed her from Genji's arms. Genji and Angela walked away from the group.

"She is unstable.. After the slipstream incident Gabriel told me she wasn't the same way. She believed Overwatch would make her safe and that everything would be ok." Genji glanced over, and saw the search team approach them. They whisper in Angela's ear, and her face fell. She pat their shoulder, "Thank you.." She approached Genji again, "During these times.. I will be watching over her."

"What?"

"Overwatch was to be shut down, we weren't until later this year."

"What will become of all the agents?" Angela shurgged.

"We just disband.. But she is coming with me. With Ana gone, Jack.. and Gabriel gone.. I will be taking her in." Genji was surprised. "They couldn't find their bodies anywhere.."

"Hey!" They both turned and saw Winston. Winston looked over and saw Tracer, he jumped towards Reinhardt. "Is she alright? Is she hurt?" He scooped her out of his arms.

"She is alright, Winston. I will be taking her away soon."

"Taking her away?" Winston shook his head, "You cannot take her."

"I am her Guardian, she is not ready to take care of herself yet." Winston looked down at Tracer, she cried herself to sleep. He cuddled up with her, "I will give you time." Genji looked at Tracer then looked off.

"Genji what are you thinking?" Angela was very concerned for him.

"I will take my leave." Many emotions ran through Genji, he couldn't understand how to take them.

"Wait, what?" He began walking away. "Genji.." Angela said softly as she turned attention back to the remains of the building. Genji wanted to become a better person, he wanted to show Lena what he really was.

* * *

 _I left out a bunch of parts and I apologize, I was in a hurry and posted it before work_.


	5. Chapter 5

**6 Years Later - Genji POV**

 _I have spent many years with my Master. He helped me come to peace of who I have become and who I actually was. Just last year, the Shambali helped build the rest of my body. I am now more machine than man.. I have been shut out of the real world for quite some time.. But that time has now ended. I got a recall message from Winston. I think it is time for me to go back to Overwatch, maybe I will see her again, but first I have one last issue to address.. Hanzo._

"The world is changing once again Hanzo.." I said over my shoulder to my brother. "It's time to pick a side." I glance over and jump over to a near by roof top roof, and with anger, he grabs his last arrow and stretches the string towards himself.

"Real life is not like the stories our father told us! You are a fool for believing it so!" He spatted atm, and I shook my head.

"Perhaps I am a fool to think there was still hope for you, but I do.." I noticed my calm words washed over him and his grip loosen. "Think on that brother.." I let smoke come from my valves and jumped from the roof. I looked back up at what was my home, turning instantly. "Brother.."

 _Hanzo wasn't a very hard man to find. Every year on my death he would come back to the castle and pay his respects. I hope he prays his respect by joining a good cause.._

"Master, I have returned." I walked in to see the stringy omnic meditating. "You must excuse me for leaving so suddenly. This will be occurring a lot more since Overwatch is back.. I will not be around as much anymore. I will hope to visit you more often when things aren't too busy," I said feeling a bit uneasy, but Master already knew that these times would come. The world has been falling apart much worse than what it was during the Omnic Crisis. His orbs stopped chiming as he floated off the ground.

"I know.. From how the world is now, I understand," he spoke calmly which made me feel a bit more comfortable for my decision. Nepal is my home now, it feels very unsettling to leave. The world is not fond of omnics, I am sure Master and the others can take care of themselves.

"I hope my brother understands that the world cannot be this way no longer. He needs to let down his pride and self pity and make a change.." I felt the weight of Master's hand on my shoulder.

"In time, my student," He placed his hands together. "Till then, you have a visitor." I was a bit confused and shocked that anyone would come all this way to visit me.

"Cheers," Genji's eyes widen, "luv the cavalries 'ere!" A voice peered through the quietness of the shrine. All I noticed was a blue flash, and then a heavy weight tackling me to the ground. "Oi, I have found ya!" I eye'd the young British beauty closely.

"L-Lena?" She nodded. "What are you doing here?" I was very shocked to see her. I looked her up and down, she grew up so much.. Winston told us that she would always be the age of 16, but she had more of a womanly shape. Her face didn't look like it aged a bit.

"Well, I am sure ya got the recall right, luv? So we haven't seen ya in awhile so I just thought maybe I should give ya a visit!" She was smiling ear to ear, she finally moved from on top of me and bowed to Master. "I am very sorry Zenyatta for my rudeness."

"It is ok my child," he returned her gesture. She turned back to me.

"So, whatcha been up to lately?" She asked suddenly.

"I have been here." It felt a bit awkward between us, "I am sorry if this wasn't what you wanted."

"No! No! It is ok, luv. I just.. Missed ya is all," I watched as her face turned more red than Rudolph the red nose omnic reindeer's nose. "I would have visited you sooner! But I just didn't know if you wanted to see any of us after what happen during Overwatch.." she trailed off clearly in deep thought. I was astonished.

"Lena, I would never think that. I missed you dearly as well.." I could tell that she was very happy, she has such a hard time hiding her emotions. I thought it was.. cute. I heard her communicator go off, she opened it up.

"Ahaha, well this was a very short reunion. I have to go."

"I will go with you," Tracer cocked her head. "Let me go with you." She smiled.

"Of course luv! We got to hurry since Winston is already at the scene." I nodded.

"Master, I have to go now, I will be back," I bowed to him.

"Be careful, my student," me and Tracer ran out of the temple. I looked back.

"Stay safe.. Master." We finally reached the airship that was delivered by Winston. I heard Tracer huff and puff the whole time she boarded. "What is it?"

"Well ya know after the whole incident Winston no longer allows me to fly airships." That does make a lot of sense. We took our seats across from each other.

"Estimated Travel time will be, immediately," Wait what? We were already in Numbani.

"Technology has changed a lot since you have been gone, Haha just kidding Winston is just way ahead of everyone else."

"It really has been awhile," the doors opened to the airship. I have never been to the city of Numbani, I felt very out of place. Tracer walked out with me, and all I could do was stare.

"Are ya ok, luv?" I snapped back in reality.

"Yes, I am fine."

"Watch out!" Winston came flying towards us, me and Tracer dodged him. "Winston!" Tracer gritted her teeth and dashed towards a big figure wielding a giant fist.

"I will take the high ground," I leap onto a building, but the giant man threw a car door in my direction. I pounced off and threw shuriken at him. Tracer was dashing around him, and I pulled out my blade. Swinging and attacking him vigorously.

"Annoying pests." He tried punching one of us, but he couldn't focus. We had the advantage on him until he punched the ground causing a large chunk of the ground to hit my back.

"Kuso," I blacked out for a second.

"Genji!" Tracer yelled out, I down and saw that I was in the air. A car was coming towards me, I swiftly cut it in half. After that I couldn't react in time, I was punched straight in my chest throwing me to the ground. My body skipped, and I tried stopping myself from getting injured any further, I jumped backwards into a car. "I might have a body of a machine, but this hurts like hell.." Winston jumped to where I was at, I held tried so hard to get up, but I failed miserably. I watched as Tracer was still in the fight with him. She was very energetic, and quick.. But she was no match for Doomfist. He tried grabbing at her, but failed. I was shocked to see how hard he was concentrating. He instantly snatched her by her accelerator.

"Lena!" I yelled out, but I couldn't move. "Do something Winston!" He was frozen by fear, he ripped the accelerator off of her. She became unstable. "Winston!" She reached out for him, but it was already too late. She disappeared right before our eyes. I watched as rage took over him quickly and he pounced towards Doomfist. Winston lands the winning blow that released his arm from the gauntlet knocking him unconscious. I still was unable to move, I saw the green static come from my body. Winston calming down as the police arrived, walked towards me. "We have to find her," I tried getting up but fell to the ground.

"I know, but I don-" I felt something heavy on my lap. I wrapped my arms around the ghost.

"See Winston, I told you I could find my way back.." I held her close, and Winston picked us both up.

"Alright, you two, lets get you both fixed up. I held onto Tracer's hand tightly.

"Geez, luv, I am not going anywhere."

"Because I won't let you." I said, and Winston laughed.

"How embarrassing." He said as we boarded the airship.


	6. Chapter 6

I placed my hand on Tracer's forehead, the room was filled with Tracer's past. I assume he recovered them in the rumbles.. I reached over to grab a stuffed gorilla. "This is.."

"I love it," I heard her say weakly, I shifted back to her.

"Lena.." She sat up slightly and I placed my hand on her back to hold her up.

"It is okay luv. You are the one that took the blast to the chest." I nodded.

"That is true, but luckily Winston was there to fix me up."

"Ya know, I kinda like your new look. At first it was hard to see you this way, but when you fought out there.. It was very hot." We both laughed. "Thank ya Genji, for taking care of me." She placed her hand on my helm.

"Hey!" Winston barged in, me and Tracer jumped back. "Haha, good times right? How are you feeling?"

" I feeling great, thank ya so much big guy!" Winston adjusted his glasses.

"This was suppose to be your room." Tracer looked around, and I handed her the stuffed gorilla. She looked shocked and happy all at the same time. "I am glad you are home, Lena." Winston smiled at her.

"Yeah!" She blinked into his arms hugging him tightly. It was nice seeing them together again..

 **Past - Winston's Graduation - Normal**

"Congratulations! Welcome to Overwatch!" Jack said giving Winston a thumbs up

"Congratulations! Welcome to Overwatch!" Angela said as she clapped

"Congratulations.. Welcome to Overwatch." Gabriel grumbled as he was annoyed that a monkey joined Overwatch.

"Oh my gawd this is so wicked! I am so happy that you are finally official!" Tracer yelled. "I cannot wait until it is my turn!" Genji rolled his eyes. Winston picked them both up and hugged them close.

"Might be sooner than you think!" The big gorilla said.

"Awe ya big lug!" Genji felt like he was being crushed while Tracer was embracing it even more.

"Ah, so proud of you," Angela said as she walked towards them with Jack and Gabriel by her side. "Miss Oxton, you are up next!" She blinked out of Winston's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Wait ya really mean it?!" She said happily.

"Yes, at first we weren't so sure when you asked to be apart of the task force." Ana chimed in. Tracer couldn't help, but feel excited.

"So, what is my first assignment?" Winston spoke up and they all just started laughing and conversing together. Gabriel walked away from the bunch of people, but Tracer was quick to see him. She blinked towards him.

"What's wrong, luv?" She asked softly. Tracer knew how Gabriel was, he was always so harsh towards everybody, but he wasnt such a bad guy.

"Lena, you should be over there have a good time," Tracer just smiled and laughed. "Why are you laughing?" raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing.. I just.. Why are ya so serious all the time?" He didn't speak, and she understood. "You don't want me to be apart of Overwatch officially?" For some reason that question took Gabriel by surprise. "Dad, you are such an amazing leader. You have done things that I have seen that just.. Amazed me! I want to do that. I want to do amazing things like you!" Then in a blink of an eye she was hugging him. Gabriel winced and was completely stunned "I adore ya, Dad," she said as she looked up at him.

"Lena.." his voice became soft and he noticed no one was looking so he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just like how things were after the incident.." she spoke softly. Gabriel had such a soft spot for Tracer. Honestly he didn't want to show her any special treatment so he had his moments of being just a pure asshole to her. He helped her get through the slipstream incident while Winston and Angela were finding out solutions. He wished for her to be under his command so badly. He hated that Jack took control of the adoption process, and kept her away from him.

"I just want you to be safe, I want us to be a family one day.." Tracer giggled. Genji looked over at the two.

"Haha, what are you looking at?" Winston wrapped his arm around Genji's shoulder.

"An annoyance," He stared at Tracer closely. Winston smiled, he knew what was to come next.

 **Present Day**

Winston glanced over at Genji, and smiled. Genji turned to him cocking his head slightly, "What?"

"Lena, can you go check on Athena?" Tracer nodded and blinked out of the room her blanket floated to the floor gently. Genji grabbed it and began folding it, "What is with you and Lena?" Winston suddenly asked making Genji drop the blanket. He sighed and shook his head grabbing the blanket again.

"It is nothing."

"As I recall you didn't like her so much, so what is going on now?" Genji gently placed the blanket on the bed.

"I don't like her, I still find her annoying."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't need to lie, Genji," Genji faced him.

"I don't like her!" Genji yelled, but the door opened suddenly to Tracer standing right in front of him.

"Oh," Tracer gave a fake smile.

"Lena, I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"Naw, it is cool, Genj. I don't really mind." Genji clenched his fists and walked past the two. Tracer followed after him, "Luv, it is ok really! I don't really mind." He stopped in his tracks, "Everyone knew you liked Angela." Genji turned around slightly.

"Yeah you are right, I need to find her."

"I can take ya to her, if ya like," Tracer offered and Genji looked surprised.

"I.. I would like that very much, Tracer." That hit her hard, because it was the first time he ever called her outside of her name.

"Ok, Genj.. We will head out tomorrow, I need to rest." Tracer walked back to her room, Winston gripped her shoulder slightly before exiting. Genji sighed and sat down on a bench outside of her room.

"What is with you Genji? You are very confusing."

"Winston, please leave me be," he agreed jumping into a tiring swing across from Genji. The cyborg leaned his head back against the wall, and on the other side Tracer was doing the same. The two fell asleep close, but far from each other.


End file.
